Water may contain many different kinds of contaminants including, for example, particulates, harmful chemicals, and microbiological organisms, such as bacteria, parasites, protozoa and viruses. In a variety of circumstances, these contaminants should be removed before the water is used. For example, in many medical applications and in the manufacture of certain electronic components, extremely pure water should be utilized. As a more common example, any harmful contaminants should be removed from the water before it is potable, i.e., fit to consume. Despite modern water purification means, the general population may be at risk, and in particular, infants and persons with compromised immune systems may be at considerable risk.
In the U.S. and other developed countries, municipally treated water may typically include one or more of the following impurities: suspended solids, bacteria, parasites, viruses, organic matter, heavy metals, and chlorine. Breakdown and other problems with water treatment systems sometimes can lead to incomplete removal of bacteria and viruses. In other countries, there may be deadly consequences associated with exposure to contaminated water, as some of those countries may have increasing population densities, increasingly scarce water resources, and no water treatment utilities. It is sometimes common for sources of drinking water to be in close proximity to human and animal waste, such that microbiological contamination is a major health concern. As a result of waterborne microbiological contamination, an estimated six million people die each year, half of which are children under 5 years of age.
In 1987, the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) introduced the “Guide Standard and Protocol for Testing Microbiological Water Purifiers”. The protocol establishes minimum requirements regarding the performance of drinking water treatment systems that are designed to reduce specific health related contaminants in public or private water supplies. The requirements are that the effluent from a water supply source exhibits 99.99% (or equivalently, 4 log) removal of viruses and 99.9999% (or equivalently, 6 log) removal of bacteria against a challenge. Under the EPA protocol, in the case of viruses, the influent concentration should be 1×107 viruses per liter, and in the case of bacteria, the influent concentration should be 1×108 bacteria per liter. Because of the prevalence of Escherichia coli (E. coli, bacterium) in water supplies, and the risks associated with its consumption, this microorganism is used as the bacterium in the majority of studies. Similarly, the MS-2 bacteriophage (or simply, MS-2 phage) is typically used as the representative microorganism for virus removal because its size and shape (i.e., about 26 nm and icosahedral) are similar to many viruses. Thus, a filter's ability to remove MS-2 bacteriophage may demonstrate its ability to remove other viruses.
Due to these requirements and a general interest in improving the quality of potable water, there is a continuing desire to provide processes for manufacturing filter materials and filters, which are capable of removing bacteria and/or viruses from a fluid.